


The Birds And The Bees, But Like, Platonic This Time

by autumntoash



Series: Autumn's Favourite Fanfics! [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, BAMF Niki | Nihachu, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Comedy, Dark, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Good Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Multi, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, Wingfic, Wither Hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), but sort of, my friend thornwood drive came up with the title go read their stuff, no ships of minors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntoash/pseuds/autumntoash
Summary: Hybrids are discriminated against. A group of people, Hybrid and Human, are going to change that, but not without one hell of a storm in their way.One TommyInnit stumbles into a tavern once.NO SHIPPING OF MINORS!!!This is Tommy Centric, and mainly revolves around him and his journey.
Relationships: Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Autumn's Favourite Fanfics! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179596
Comments: 26
Kudos: 211





	1. Losing Face

**Author's Note:**

> ThornwoodDrive - the name of the god damn fic  
> thank you thorn  
> <3
> 
> psst i also made a super cool discord server  
> join it : https://discord.gg/nkaNK9uEPZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> interlude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has corrupted due to misuse.

A ∷⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ꖎᒷ 𝙹⎓ ⎓ᒷᔑℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᓭ.  
  
t⍑ᒷ ᓭ𝙹⚍リ↸ 𝙹⎓ ᓭ╎ꖎᒷリℸ ̣ ᓵ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᒷ∷.  
  
a ᓭ╎ꖎᒷリℸ ̣ ⎓𝙹∷ᓵᒷ, ᓭ∴ᒷᒷ!¡╎リ⊣ 𝙹⎓⎓ ╎リℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᔑ╎∷.  
  
f∷ᒷᒷ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ ᔑ ʖ╎∷↸, ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ╎ᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ∴𝙹∷ꖎ↸.  
  
dᔑ|| ⍑𝙹ꖎ↸ᓭ ⍑╎ᒲ ↸𝙹∴リ, ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ ᓵ⍑ᔑ╎リᓭ, ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ リ╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ ⊣╎⍊ᒷᓭ ⍑╎ᒲ ⎓∷ᒷᒷ↸𝙹ᒲ.  
  
s!¡∷ᒷᔑ↸ ||𝙹⚍∷ ∴╎リ⊣ᓭ, ↸ᒷᔑ∷.  


m⚍↸↸|| ᓵ∷ᔑ∴ꖎ╎リ⊣.  
  
hᔑ∷ᓭ⍑ ⚍!¡ʖ∷╎リ⊣╎リ⊣.  
  
r╎!¡ᓭ ᔑリ↸ ℸ ̣ ᒷᔑ∷ᓭ.  
  
fᔑ⚍ ̇/ ᔑᓵᓵ╎↸ᒷリℸ ̣ ᓭ.  
  
hᒷ 𝙹リꖎ|| ∴╎ᓭ⍑ᒷᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ʖᒷᓭℸ ̣ , ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ’ᓭ ᒷ ̇/!¡ᒷᓵℸ ̣ ╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ∴𝙹∷ᓭℸ ̣.  
  
iℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑᓭリ’ℸ ̣ ᒷ⍊ᒷ∷ ʖᒷᒷリ ʖᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᒷ∷, ᓭ𝙹 ∴⍑|| ∴𝙹⚍ꖎ↸ ╎ℸ ̣ リ𝙹∴?

t∴𝙹 ⎓∷╎ᒷリ↸ᓭ, ᓭ𝙹 ⎓ᔑ∷ ᔑ!¡ᔑ∷ℸ ̣.  


v𝙹╎ᓵᒷᓭ ᓵᔑꖎꖎ╎リ⊣.  
  
hᒷᔑ↸ᔑᓵ⍑ᒷᓭ !¡𝙹⚍リ↸╎リ⊣.  
  
a ⎓╎∷ᒷ ᓭ!¡ᔑ∷ꖌᓭ.  
  
oᓵᒷᔑリᓭ 𝙹⎓ ᓵ∷╎ᒲᓭ𝙹リ.  
  
hᒷ’ᓭ ᓭᒷᔑ∷ᓵ⍑╎リ⊣ ⎓𝙹∷ !¡ᒷᔑᓵᒷ, ⎓𝙹∷ ℸ ̣ ∷ᔑリᑑ⚍╎ꖎ╎ℸ ̣ ||.  
  
‘w⍑|| ╎ᓭ ╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ𝙹 ⍑ᔑ∷↸.’

lᒷᓭᓭ 𝙹⎓ ᔑ ᑑ⚍ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ╎𝙹リ, リ𝙹∴ ╎ℸ ̣ ’ᓭ ᔑ ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷᒲᒷリℸ ̣.  


hᒷ ∴ᔑリℸ ̣ ᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ʖᒷ ᔑᓵᓵᒷ!¡ℸ ̣ ᒷ↸.  
  
hᒷ ∴ᔑᓭ ⋮⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑᓭ ⊣𝙹𝙹↸ ᔑᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ|| ∴ᒷ∷ᒷ.  
  
bᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᒷ∷, ᒷ⍊ᒷリ.  
  
hᒷ ⍑ᔑ↸ ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎᒷリℸ ̣. Hᒷ ∴ᔑᓭ ʖᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᒷ∷.  
  
t⍑ᒷ|| ᓭ⍑⚍リリᒷ↸ ⍑╎ᒲ.  
  
“t⍑ᒷ||’∷ᒷ ᓭᓵᔑ∷ᒷ↸ 𝙹⎓ ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ|| ᓵᔑリ’ℸ ̣ ᒷ ̇/!¡ᒷᓵℸ ̣.” hᒷ ⊣∷⚍ᒲʖꖎᒷᓭ.  
  
hᒷ ᓭᒷᒷꖌᓭ ⎓𝙹∷ ᔑᓵᓵᒷ!¡ℸ ̣ ᔑリᓵᒷ, ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ ╎ℸ ̣ ᓵᔑリ ʖᒷ ᒲ╎ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑꖌᒷリ ⎓𝙹∷ !¡𝙹∴ᒷ∷.  


s!¡∷ᒷᔑ↸ ||𝙹⚍∷ ∴╎リ⊣ᓭ ᔑリ↸ ℸ ̣ ᔑꖌᒷ ||𝙹⚍∷ ⎓ꖎ╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣.  
  
tᔑꖌᒷ ᔑ リ⚍ᒲʖᒷ∷ ╎リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ꖎ╎リᒷ.  
  
w⍑ᒷリ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ|| ᓵᔑꖎꖎ ||𝙹⚍, ᓭᔑ╎↸ “i”.  
  
h╎↸ᒷ ||𝙹⚍∷ᓭᒷꖎ⎓, ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷꖎ!¡ 𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᓭ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ ||𝙹⚍.  
  
p╎ᓵꖌ ⚍!¡ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ʖ𝙹||ᓭ ╎リ ∷ᒷ↸ ᔑリ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ʖ𝙹||ᓭ ╎リ ⎓ꖎ╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣.  
  
mᔑ||ʖᒷ ||𝙹⚍’ꖎꖎ ꖌリ𝙹∴ !¡ᒷᔑᓵᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷリ, p⍑╎ꖎ⨅ᔑ.  


  
\------

⍑ᒷ ∴⍑𝙹 ⎓ᔑᓵᒷᓭ ⎓ᒷᔑ∷ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ᔑ ⊣ᔑ⨅ᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹𝙹 𝙹ꖎ↸

⍑ᒷ ∴⍑𝙹 ∴ᔑリℸ ̣ ᓭ ᔑ ⎓∷╎ᒷリ↸ 

⍑ᒷ ∴⍑𝙹 ∴ᔑリℸ ̣ ᓭ ᓭ𝙹ᒲᒷ𝙹リᒷ ∴⍑𝙹’ꖎꖎ ⍑ᒷꖎ!¡

⍑ᒷ ∴⍑𝙹 ∴ᔑリℸ ̣ ᓭ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ʖᒷ ᔑᓵᓵᒷ!¡ℸ ̣ ᒷ↸

⍑ᒷ ∴⍑𝙹 ∴ᔑリℸ ̣ ᓭ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⎓ᒷᒷꖎ ᔑℸ ̣ !¡ᒷᔑᓵᒷ

  
ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ||’∷ᒷ ᔑꖎꖎ ᓭ𝙹 ᓭ╎ᒲ╎ꖎᔑ∷, ||ᒷℸ ̣ ᓭ𝙹 ⎓ᔑ∷ ᔑ!¡ᔑ∷ℸ ̣ ᔑリ↸ ╎ℸ ̣ ⍑⚍∷ℸ ̣ ᓭ.  


“ ╎’ꖎꖎ ⍑ᒷꖎ!¡ ||𝙹⚍, “

“ ↸𝙹リ’ℸ ̣ ⍑⚍∷ℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍∷ᓭᒷꖎ⎓ ℸ ̣ ∷||╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⍑ᒷꖎ!¡, “

“ ╎ℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ 𝙹ꖌᔑ|| ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᔑᓭꖌ ⎓𝙹∷ ⍑ᒷꖎ!¡, “

“ ||𝙹⚍ ∴╎ꖎꖎ ʖᒷ ᔑᓵᓵᒷ!¡ℸ ̣ ᒷ↸, “

“ ||𝙹⚍ ∴╎ꖎꖎ ⎓╎リᔑꖎꖎ|| ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ᔑ !¡ꖎᔑᓵᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᓵᔑꖎꖎ ⍑𝙹ᒲᒷ, !¡⍑╎ꖎ⨅ᔑ. ”

  
\------

  
ᓵᔑℸ ̣ ᓵ⍑ ᒲᒷ ∴⍑ᒷリ ╎ ⎓ᔑꖎꖎ, ꖎᒷℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ ꖎ╎⍊ᒷ ⎓𝙹∷ ⊣∷ᔑᓵᒷ, ╎ ⎓ᒷꖎꖎ 𝙹⚍ℸ ̣ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓭꖌ||, ᔑリ↸ ||𝙹⚍ ꖎᒷℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ ꖎ╎⍊ᒷ

  
\------

wᒷꖎᓵ𝙹ᒲᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᒲ|| ᓭℸ ̣ 𝙹∷||. S╎ℸ ̣ ↸𝙹∴リ ᔑ ∴⍑╎ꖎᒷ, ᒲᔑꖌᒷ ||𝙹⚍∷ᓭᒷꖎ⎓ ᓵ𝙹ᒲ⎓𝙹∷ℸ ̣ ᔑʖꖎᒷ.  
  
t⍑╎ᓭ ╎ᓭ 𝙹リꖎ|| ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ╎リℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ꖎ⚍↸ᒷ. T⍑╎ᓭ ╎ᓭ ||𝙹⚍∷ ꖌᒷ||.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi if you like story and draw fanart for it @ my twitter...  
> twt: @autumntoash


	2. First And Foremost, Let It Be Said My Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TommyInnit's alone, and has been alone since he lost his big sister. He won't be alone forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this has been sitting in my drafts for weeks and it has bothered me, so have 2.3k words of a chapter.
> 
> Hope you like it <3

TommyInnit was a lonely teen. Whether that was because he was a wingfolk, or because he was an orphan, he didn’t know, nor did he really care. He did learn after the second time being chased out, that hiding in the woods and hiding his wings really came in handy when trying to exist peacefully.

God, discrimination sucked. He had only met two other wingfolk, and the last time he had seen either of them was a while ago. He remembers one of their names, which was Clara. She was a pretty woman, who was somewhat short and had beautiful black hair and shining green eyes, and her wings were black on the outside, with a galaxy-like pattern on the underside. He had only been around her for a little while, and she gave him clothes and food, and the necklace around his neck. He treasured that thing more than anything. It was a ruby, one that he felt was magical in a way.

He’d only shown his wings around her, though. 

It’d been only a passing occasion, when the 5’2 woman had called out to him, asking if he needed help. Somehow, he’d accepted, and he didn’t know if it was the fact that she had her wings out, or the fact that he was hungry and tired, but he’d gone up there, into Clara’s treehouse, nonetheless. She was one of the nicest people Tommy has ever met, and even fixed his communicator. He messages her every now and then, just to make sure she’s still alive and living well.

It reminded him of his childhood best friend, Clementine.

Tommy had grown up in an orphanage, being dropped off there by his parents long before he remembers. He had made friends with a girl named Clementine, who was a year or two older than him, and they got along swimmingly. Clementine’s loud, brash personality rubbed off on him, and sometimes, when he was woken up by fiery nightmares and screams, he’d crawl into Clemetine’s bed, and she’d comfort him like an older sister. He missed her auburn hair and crystalline icy blue eyes, which were similar to his own.

He didn’t always have his wings, he had grown them in when he was 12, and the orphanage had burned when he was 10. Clementine was an avian as well, and when she was presented as such, it happened to be on the day a government official was surveying the orphanage. Clementine, who had her wings, small as they were, out, got spotted and the orphanage was burned by the locals. He lost Clem in the chaos, but before he lost her she gave him one of her long, bright primary feathers. He would later find out that Clem was a rosefinch.

After the orphanage burned, he had escaped into the woods, and stolen an axe, which was made of glinting iron, as well as some clothes, since his were charred. He missed Clementine, but had to shove that thought to the back of his mind as he adapted to surviving in the wilderness and scavenging for his own food.

The time out in the woods certainly didn’t help when dealing with society to buy warm food occasionally, or to steal, but he made do. His time with Clara had somewhat helped, he now knew what utensils were and what a belt did, and he even had some of his own. He carried the utensils in his bag, and the two belts on him, one being big enough that it was slung around his middle, remade in such a way it would hold his axe, or potions if he had any. The other was simply to hold up his pants, which wouldn’t always fit due to the fact that he was a wilderness boy and knew jack shit about sewing. What he did know, though, was how to fight off other beings and animals, as well as cook and what plant would kill you and what plant was good. The wilderness guide he stole from the general store once had done wonders to his knowledge about plants, and shit.

He’d been living in the woods for a very long time now. He was around 15, maybe. It was an estimated guess, but he never knew his birthday, but he assumed it was sometime in April. He had chosen April 9th, because that was the day Clementine had given him a small cake. So, he’d been out here for 5(ish) years and had wings for three.

He knew how to fly, somewhat. He had a large wingspan, but he was never able to practice in any open areas, so he resorted to balance. He would glide from a tall tree to the ground if there was enough room, but he hadn’t taken out his wings in a while, and every now and then he would wince due to them shifting under his skin. Something in the back of his mind registered that this wasn’t really healthy, but he couldn’t find it in him to care about that. So he didn’t. He went on with life, living with the wincing and the tree sleeping and occasional town visits to buy clothes or food using stolen money he’d nabbed off of some cuck in a fancy suit while holding a briefcase. They were always the stuck up type, thinking that they were better than you in every way.

He had stolen a few hundred gold and silver coins from a rich arse a few weeks ago, and after cleaning himself in the river and washing his clothes along with it, a newly cleaned Tommy felt ready to go. He slid on his backpack and planned on buying non perishable food from a store, so he could have a snack when he couldn’t catch anything, especially in winter, which would be falling soon. He needed to save up coins for a jacket and some thick pants, maybe a hat and definitely boots. His previous winter had been horrible and gruesome, and he barely scraped by. He was also just getting back to his pre season weight, and that was saying something.

He slipped into town and walked around the bustling marketplace. He didn’t look any different from any traveller, wearing a off-white turtleneck and blue jeans, as well as an old red zip up hoodie and scuffed shoes, with his two belts. And his backpack. It was an old one, but it was large and he got it for 3 coins, so he counts it as a win in his book. 

He wandered into the warmth of a store, and immediately was drawn to a book section, which had guides on all sorts of things. From titles like  _ Forestry Guide _ to  _ Wings Of The Wild: A Bird Guide _ and, of course, the _ Old Farmer’s Almanac _ , a personal favourite of his. He didn’t know when he had gotten the last one, it had to be a few years ago, so he found the latest one, slid it off the shelf, and loosely held it in his grip as he went around the small, quiet store. It seemed to be another general store. He walked over towards the water bottles, and found one with a filter. He didn’t really know what a filter did, but he assumed it was good based on the picture.

After he had gathered some materials (the almanac, some snacks, some dried meat, the water bottle, a new sweatshirt which was forest green), he walked up to the counter to pay.

The man running the counter was young and chipper, and had a pep in his voice as he told Tommy the total.

“20 silver coins, sir!”

Tommy fished out the coins from his pocket, and handed them over to the clerk, who put them in the register they had and said a cheerful “Have a good day!” before resuming whatever they were doing, and Tommy promptly walked out of the store. Once outside, he put the items in his large backpack, which still had a lot of room, somehow.

He wandered across the marketplace, picking up “millionaire’s shortbread” (which turned out to be absolutely amazing), as well as a few charms to attach to the zippers of his bag. It wasn’t quite cold enough yet to have winter items available, but he made sure to pick up a pillow and a blanket before heading off back into the woods, where he planned to be for the next little while.

A month had passed, evident by the cold, crisp air, and the almanac saying of a winter approaching. He supposed it was November about now. He had snuck into a conference meeting between several important looking people, and made away with a large satchel of coins, which he kept layered in his backpack. He also took a smaller satchel, called a wallet, and used that to store a few coins, so he didn’t walk around with this giant package of coins all the time.

He walked into the once again busy marketplace and began looking for a stall that sold winter gear. He found a warm, fluffy hat, and paid for that (3 silver) before accidentally getting caught in a riptide current of people, being jostled around before ending up in a small alleyway. One of the doors in the alleyway had a sign on it, and a smaller, slightly glowing one under it. He walked over to the sign, and tried to decipher whatever was on it. 

Somehow, Tommy, with his slightly bad reading skills (not that he’d admit it), managed to make out that it said “Sleepy Tav’rn”. Feeling confident and slightly cold, he pushed open the open door and made his way inside, where he was promptly blasted by warm air.

“Holy shit.”

A voice in the back chuckled. It was a man with sunglasses covering his face, who was cleaning the bar of the retro styled tavern. There was almost nobody in there, other than the sunglasses man, so Tommy took his time and examined the surroundings. In the left corner, there was a fish tank, full of vibrant, colourful fish, and on the right side was a shelf, full of interesting books that Tommy couldn’t read the covers of.

He walked forward, and did what he thought he should do. He sat down on the barstool, setting his bag down and leaning his face on the table.

“Long travel?”

It took him a second longer than he’d like to admit that the stranger was, infact, talking to him, so he immediately mustered a response.

“Not really, just got pushed around in the crowd. Also, it’s fucken’ cold out there. Is it November?”

The man checked a calendar hanging off one of the walls.

“Yeah, it’s November. November 9th.”

Tommy nodded, picking his head up to look at the man.

“What brings you to Sleepy Tavern?”

“Hungry, I guess, and I think I mentioned that it was cold.”

The man hummed, and grabbed a menu from a rack.

“Decide what you want, and when you’ve decided, you can tell me. Take your time.”

With the distant clatter of dishes being cleaned, presumably by another worker, Tommy flipped through the menu. He decided that he just wanted spaghetti, with fries. It sounds weird, but when Tommy was little, that was his favourite thing. It still is. Sue him.

“Uhh, excuse me...”

“Eret.” The man supplied helpfully.

“Yeah, Eret. I’ve decided on my order. Spaghetti with fries, please.”

“Coming right up.”

Eret shuffled into the kitchen, and Tommy assumed he gave the order to the cook, before he came out and pulled up a stool a bit diagonal from where Tommy was seated.

“So, uh,”

“Tommy.”

“So, Tommy, how’re you?”

“I’m doing good enough for now, but winter is approaching soon and I need to stock up on food and supplies.”

“Why? Do you not have a home?”

“..No.”

“Do you want one?”

Tommy blinked, baffled. He had just met this man and he was already offering him a place to stay?

“What.. what do you mean?”

“Well, you’re homeless and I’m pretty sure you’re also a kid. You don’t deserve to be homeless.”

Tommy brushed off the feeling that he was getting pitied.

“I’m 15.”

“Solidifies my words more.”

“..How old are you, Eret?”

“I’m 22.”

“Is there anyone else here, other than you?”

“Yeah, there’s Niki, my sister, she’s the cook. Ranboo, our brother, is the cleaner, but you won’t see him out during open hours.”

“Why?”

“He’s.. he’s a hybrid. Not too many folks accept that, so we have him out and about after all the people are gone, so nobody starts a riot over our little tavern. We’re a hybrid safe space, so hybrids can come out here after closing to seek refuge.”

“That’s cool, Eret.”

Tommy smiled.  _ Maybe _ , his brain thought,  _ maybe they’d accept that I’m a hybrid too. _

Eret grinned. “‘Sides, I’m a hybrid too. You can’t really tell, but I’m a Nether hybrid. My eyes are all white, which is why I wear the sunglasses.”

Tommy nodded.

“I’m,, I’m a hybrid too. Avian.”

“We’re glad to have you here.”

The clatter of a plate brought them out of the conversation as Eret brought over the plate of hot spaghetti and crispy, salted fries. Eret went back to whatever Eret did as Tommy ate one of the best meals he’s had in awhile. After he had eaten, though, Eret picked up his plate and as Tommy went to dig for some money, Eret stopped him.

“It’s on the house, Tommy.”

Eret smiled a warm smile, and Tommy felt better about not paying for it. Tommy put his head in his hands, and the warmth of the tavern wasn’t suffocating, but comforting. As he slipped into unconsciousness, he muttered something that would change everything.

“I’ll take you up on the home offer, Eret.”

Eret smiled, and Tommy’s world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos keep me going, so please consider! <3  
> especially comments, i love reading what you think!


	3. I Was Gonna Wait For You, But This Is Not An Act Of Spite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TommyInnit, 15 year old hidden hybrid, meets a bunch of funky tall men + Tubbo and then they annoy Eret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this! Leave comments so I can write longer, better chapters, please :)
> 
> fun fact: This was supposed to be SBI + Tommy centric, but they don't even make their first appearance until this chapter, oops. Got sidetracked, decided Eret was cooler anyway.

Tommy woke with a start, remnants of a dream of friends and explosions and brothers dissolving away as he blinked, registering his surroundings. Wait a minute. It wasn’t cold, and nor could he see the lake and animals in the distance, and he didn’t hear any rustling of squirrels, but he heard the low hum of a fan. He also then realized that if he was sleeping in a tree, this was the comfiest fucking tree on the planet. 

Memories of yesterday came to mind. Oh. Eret. Warmth. He hadn’t slept in a bed since the orphanage, he forgot how nice it was for once. Looking around the room, which had soft sunlight flowing in through a window, he noticed that his zip up sweatshirt was hanging on the coat hanger, and his backpack was also by the door, and it looked as if someone had just moved it, not peered into it.  _ Thank god for that _ , he thinks.

He wants to stay in the bed, because of it’s comfort, but the other half of his brain overrules that, saying that he should explore his surroundings, and find Eret. Getting up, he put his bare feet onto the floor, realizing that his shoes were also by the door. He walked over to the door, and opened it, where he was greeted with a hallway with a few doors. Two doors had nothing on it, another door had “please knock” as a sign on it, and the last door (other than the one he came out of) had a name on it, but he didn’t care as to what it said, and walked down the hallway to the staircase, where he carefully and silently descended, unsure of what he’d see.

His icy blue eyes peered into the area below. It was a living room, with an open area into the kitchen, where soft clattering could be heard. There was beige carpet, and nobody seemed to be in the living room, so he padded into the living room and into the kitchen, where he was able to register what would be ‘french toast’ being made. He could see Eret, a shorter girl (maybe Niki) and a taller boy who didn’t look even a bit human (other than actual shape) who he assumed was Ranboo. 

“Hi..?”

Eret turned around, to look at Tommy.

“Good morning Tommy, did you sleep well?”

Tommy nodded, and walked over to the counter they were sitting at with a motion of Eret’s hand, and sat down in one of the bar stools.

“Ranboo, Niki, this is Tommy, and vice versa.”

Niki waved at him before going back to cooking, and Ranboo actually spoke.

“Hi.”

His voice was deep, like Eret’s and it didn’t really surprise him.

“Hello, Ranboo.”

Tommy’s voice was significantly different from his visual self, which kind of made sense, because you’d expect him to have an accent that was more like the locals, but you were met with a very British accent instead. What “British” even meant was a good question, but Tommy never asked anyone what it was, just accepted that he would be considered as such. If he had to take a guess, he’d say that Eret might be British, too.

Ranboo nodded at him and turned to continue doing.. whatever it was he was doing before Tommy came downstairs. Niki seemingly finished the food a second later, because she was bringing the plate over to where they were sitting. She set it down, along with some forks and plates, and after Eret took one, he took one as well, grabbing a fork whilst he was getting a plate. He eyed how much french toast there was, and came to the conclusion he’d be able to eat four.

He also watched Eret’s plate, seeing them grab four. So he took his fork and plate and carefully grabbed four french toast pieces, and started eating them. They were good enough that he wanted to applaud whoever made them, which happened to be Niki.

Breakfast passed quickly, Tommy setting his plate in the sink along with everyone else, and walking back to where he assumed the bathroom was, and doing, well, y’know. Bathroom shit. After he was done doing that thing, he walked back into what he remembered was the room he woke up in, and he assumed that it was now his own to claim. He grabbed the backpack and sat down on the carpeted floor, and unzipped it, peering at the contents.

He emptied out the backpack, which had all of his belongings in it, such as the pillow and blanket which he’d keep in the bag, field guides, the almanac, snacks, dried meat, two sweaters, trinkets, Clementine’s feather (which was still as bright as if he’d gotten it yesterday), charms, and extra stuff. He quickly got to work, putting these small belongings in the room, and when he went over to the room’s closet, he found a note.

_ ‘Hey, we didn’t know the size of your clothes, so we gave you some of Eret’s since you guys are pretty similar in height and size. We will get you clothes soon :) _

_ -Eret, Niki and Ranboo’ _

He left the note and opened up the closet, which had clean shirts and pants, and even had a drawer which had socks in it. He grabbed two socks, and put them on. Felt nice. He rummaged through the clothes, and decided he’d wear blue jeans and a maroon sweater. He changed into those, running his hand across a scar on his chest. That was from the time he was hit with something while running from the orphanage, and he’d left it to heal, washing it to make sure he didn’t die.

Leaving those memories behind, he found that the pants were only an inch or two too long, which he rolled up, and the sweater made his hands disappear, which he let. He closed the closet door, feeling more refreshed than ever, and disposed of his clothes into a basket next to the large oak wood desk situated in the room. It had a lamp on it, which was turned out. There was also a clock, and although Tommy didn’t exactly remember how to read one, he assumed that it was sometime after 9 am. He sat down, and pulled out the almanac, which he hadn’t had time to read.

He doesn’t know how long he was reading it, but he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He marked his page, and got up to open the door. At the door was Ranboo. 

“Niki said to tell you that it’s lunch time.”

“Thanks, Ranboo.”

“It’s no problem.”

Ranboo left him by the door and started towards the kitchen, and Tommy followed, closing the door behind himself. Instead of being at the counter, the other two inhabitants were instead sat at a table, with a few sandwiches on plates. Tommy took the other remaining seat, and bit into the sandwich, and was blown away at how amazing a simple sandwich could be. 

Dinner was simply a repeat, but with extra conversation this time.

“So, Tommy.”

Tommy looked up, “Yeah?”

“If you tell us about yourself, we’ll do the same. Is that okay?”

He nodded.

“Well, for starters, my name’s Tommy, my birthday is April 9th, I’m 15, and I used to have an older sister named Clementine, but I don’t know what happened to her when our orphanage burned down. Also, we aren’t really related.”

He tries not to think about how Clementine would be 17 right now.

Eret nods, and Niki smiles. He can’t see Ranboo’s expression.

“Well, I’m Ranboo, and I don’t know how old I am, but we think I’m around your age. I have memory issues.”

“I’m Niki, I’m 18, and my birthday is November 3rd. Me and Eret are half siblings, and we adopted Ranboo.”

“You already know I’m Eret, and I’m 20. My birthday is in January.”

Tommy nodded and looked back at his plate. He was done with social interaction. He ate the rest of his dinner in tune with the other three, and occasionally hummed along to their conversation. He even said a few words, but he mostly kept the attention off of himself and any of his more confusing traits. They didn’t say anything about it, and he was grateful. Grateful that Eret didn’t bring up anything about him being a hybrid. Tommy didn’t know how that conversation would go.

The next two weeks were the same, mundane activities keeping Tommy occupied. He even got a small job in the tavern, that being another waiter, but he was told he didn’t have to always show up. 

He was having a particularly bad day when he had told Eret he wouldn’t work that day, and Eret smiled, warmingly, and had him be with Ranboo for a little while. Ranboo, as it turns out, was extremely funny, and the two bounced jokes off of each other, and Tommy’s mood improved by leaps and bounds. It was enough to proclaim Ranboo his ‘best brother’. If the two of them cried over that, that was for them to know and me to smile about.

On an unassuming Wednesday on the first week of December, when snow was just a half centimetre crunch, He asked if he was able to go out and explore, alone. He had asked to go with someone in the past, but now he was confident enough to ask to go alone. He was afraid of being turned down, but Eret just laughed and pushed him along, telling him to ‘return in one piece at sometime within two days’.

He grabbed his new, well fitting coat, and pulled it on, and slipped a small bag of coins into one of the pockets, as well as slipping on well fitting boots and a smooth maroon beanie. He headed out the door with a promise not to die, and a bronze key, and walked down to the marketplace he had been in a month before.

He stopped by a newspaper station, and couldn’t help but overhear a conversation between a blonde man and the shopkeeper of a different stall.

“Mate, these coins aren’t stolen!”

“Prove it!”

Tommy tuned it out as the two of them bickered. He turned to exit the news stall, uninterested, and promptly walked straight into a tall brunette.

“What the shit. Please move your sorry ass, long ass motherfucker.”

Tommy  _ knew _ that his vocabulary would get him into trouble, because it had in the past.

_ (He doesn’t really like remembering that day.) _

But he didn’t expect for the guy to turn around, look at him, and burst into laughter. Tommy was concerned for this guy’s lungs, like what the fuck, is this guy going to die. Because if he did, what would Tommy even do?

It took another look at him to realize that he said that out loud. Whoops.

“If you die, do not blame me.”

The guy got a hold of himself and climbed back up.

“That was hilarious, I’m Wilbur, and you, you sarcastic child, who are you?”

“Excuse you, but I’m not a child, I’m a big man, I’m- I’m Tommy, you arse.”

“Nice to meet you, Tommy.”

Tommy nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets, and half followed the guy out of the stall. He just met the dude, what if he was a serial killer or some shit? The g-  _ Wilbur, _ sat down on a bench next to a fountain, which was frozen, and motioned for Tommy to sit down next to him.

“What brings you here, Tommy? Aren’t you like, 12?”

“I’m 15, you asshole. I’m here because I’m buyin’ shit.”

“Understandable. I’m here with my dad and two brothers. That old blonde guy wearing the bucket hat, that’s my dad. The pink haired, sword wielding, monotone guy is my brother, and the brown haired, short guy is my other brother.”

Wilbur pointed out each of those people as he talked about, and as Tommy’s gaze fell on the blonde lad Wilbur called his father, and then it hit him. 

Wilbur’s dad was fucking huge. And no, not as in fat or- ew- he was just really, really tall. Tommy used to joke about being 6 feet tall, but he was 5’11, whether he’d like to admit it or not, and  _ Wilbur _ was tall compared to him, so just how tall was his dad?

“Wilbur, uh, how tall is your dad?”

“I’m not sure, but he’s taller than me.”

“Also, who are your brothers?”

“Oh, the pink haired one is Techno and the brown haired one is Tubbo.”

“Huh.”

“What about you, Tommy, what kind of family do you have?”

“Well, technically, I’m an orphan, but I used to have a pseudo older sister named Clementine, and now I have three people, Eret, Niki, and Ranboo, who take care of me. I stumbled into Eret’s tavern one day and it went from there.”

“You’d have to take me there sometime, so I can meet them.”

“Maybe. After I’m sure you’re not a serial killer or some shit.”

Wilbur laughed, lightly at that, and hesitantly put his arm on Tommy’s shoulder.

“I don’t think I’d be a very good one.”

“Yeah, big man, you’d be so obvious and tall and would probably piss your pants if they pulled out a weapon.” Tommy deadpanned.

“Would not!”

“Oh, you definitely would. You’ve got the build of a stick. Tall and thin.”

“And you’re a child!”

“I am not a child!”

They bickered for a few minutes and surprisingly didn’t get many glances. Offhandedly, Tommy remembered that Eret was going to be working in the tavern later, so he  _ could _ bring Wilbur and  _ maybe _ the other three he met there, after he made sure they were safe people and wouldn’t try and like, stab someone.

Wilbur paused their conversation, waving his hand to get the attention of the blonde man he described as his father, and waved him over.

“Phil, this is Tommy. Tommy, this is Phil, my very tall father. I’m adopted though.”

The very first thing Tommy says to the man, who says hello to him, is one that will be remembered forever.

“Just- just how tall are you, you long arse fuckin’ meat stick.”

Phil laughs, not at him, but at his words, and he grins.

“6’8.”

“What the fuck.” Tommy deadpans, “I’d call you a stick, but unlike Wilbur, you’ve got muscles. A muscular stick.”

“What would that even look like?” Wilbur thought out loud.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, weather boy?” Says Techno, coming out of nowhere with someone Tommy assumes is Tubbo, who’s holding a bee plush.

“Yee haw.” Tommy deadpans again, and it sends the group into laughter.

“So,” Tubbo starts. “Who are you?”

“Tommy, and you’re Tubbo.”

Tubbo stares at him confusedly. 

“I told him your name.”

“OH-”

Tommy laughs at his facial expression, and Techno snorts.

“Phil- Phil can we get food soon, I’m in need of consumable items. Phil, I’m going to die, Phil-”

“Shut up.”

“I know where we can eat food,” Tommy starts, unknowingly stopping an argument. “It’s a small, quiet tavern that I sometimes work at.”

Tommy leads the group of four others with him into an alleyway. He pushes open the door of the Sleepy Tavern, and Eret smiles, slightly confused, behind the countertop. Next to Tommy, Wilbur shifts as he sees the somewhat hidden ‘This is a Hybrid-friendly establishment’ sign hanging on one of the cabinets in the dining area. Tommy doesn’t see Wilbur nudge Phil, and he also doesn’t see the latter turn to look at the sign.

Tommy walks forward, and the rest of them follow.

“Hey Eret, I picked up some friends.”

“About time, I was starting to think you’d become your bed.”

“Shut up. Meet Wilbur, Tubbo, Techno, and Phil.” He said, pointing to each person associated with their names. “Can you serve ‘em?”

“Tommy, this is a restaurant. I am required to do so.”

“Just askin’.”

Eret leads them to a booth for five, and passes out menus.

“I’m not doing the waiter shit today, I’m tired. What do you want to drink?”

A chorus of ‘hmmms’ erupts from the table, and Eret groans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you take Wilbur putting his arm on Tommy's shoulder as any kind of romantic/sexual movement, I will skin you alive and butcher you like a pig. We don't do that shit here.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos, hand em over. gives me motivation to continue, so please consider. i like hearing your thoughts :) <3


End file.
